Bob
Bob, also known as ILUVBOB139 on Animal Crossing Community, was the infamous spammer that destroyed North Creek. He came in with an axe and just trashed everything. This threw Mariah into a state of depression until the spring equinox in March, where all the neighbors pitched in to re-do North Creek However, Bob wasn't done yet. He kept trying to destroy Mariah and his evil intentions to destroy the town turned towards Mariah and innocent people. It was thought that Bob killed Tori Caballus but he didn't. His defense lawyer Redd Caniadaeus did. However, Bob told Redd to do it so it was a conspiracy. Bob's Back Story/Family Life Bob, before being just called the infamous Bob, was named Robert Harris for only a few days. His parents were actually Steve Harris's parents! They were younger however--around 16 to 18--and gave Bob up for adoption. In the 2011 PATH Father's Day Special, Bob elaborates on his family life and how he never got along with his "parents". He didn't know he was adopted until he turned 16. He also elaborated on how he never got along with Gary or his "brother" Evan, who he said the whole family favored. Bob has gone by many last names. He's formally Robert Harris-Wilde. The Harris is from his biological parents and the Wilde is from Gary and Evan and Tricia, whom he never bonded with. Evan, Gary and Tricia are not mentioned for the rest of the series. But it is known that Robert tried to reconnect with the Harrises and find them. He found his grandparents Earl and Michelle who led him to his parents (unnamed in the book) John and Tina Harris. However, they wanted nothing to do with Bob and threw him out of the house. So why did Bob decided to destroy Mariah's town North Creek? There are several reasons. A) Bob was jealous that Mariah had such a perfect town. He was never much of a green thumb and his town is full of weeds and rafflesias. It is never mentioned where Bob's town is. B) Bob knows that Steve is moving to North Creek and is jealous that his biological brother--who's gotten the best of life so far--gets to move to the nice pretty town that won Ms. Nintendique's Town of the Month. His Role in Perfection and the Hacker 1's Plot Bob is the antagonist. Simple as that. He works and works to give Mariah anxiety. It is a success. Meanwhile, Bob evades capture for a long time. He tries to strike again after the town is re-done for the spring equinox. He hides in the museum amongst the old fossils and is almost caught when Steve and A.J. walk around inside. He attacks Nookington's throwing a magic boomerang at the window. Nook comes out. Bob aims the boomerang at Nook but Wolfgang dives across and lands on the glass, saving Nook. Meanwhile, Bob is arrested by Copper and Booker. Once Wolfgang's hospitalization is over, Bob's trial commences. He's found guilty. While in jail, he gets his lawyer Redd Canidaeus to kill one of the innocent jurors Tori Caballus, telling Mariah she's next. With the help of some other prisoners, Bob breaks out, sending Mariah into a frenzy of terror. He lays pretty low though until Angus's, Shrunk's and Kicks' funeral. Booker tells Mariah that he came to her house first, ripping the whole place apart looking for her. To kill her. He runs through the funeral in the middle of Town Hall and people tackle him and kill him. Bob is dead. Everything is happy from then on. Later Family Life and Legacy Supposedly, in between the blanks of the book, Bob was dating Miranda Bell. Unbeknownst to Bob, Miranda had a son named Troy. Bob was probably already in these psychotic, vindictive missions and may have already had a record when Troy was born. Miranda refused to tell Bob, probably to keep her son Troy safe from his father. Bob however admits that if he had a son, he would be a good father. Troy, in the 2011 PATH Father's Day Special, expresses his resentment towards his mother for never telling Troy about his father at all and never telling Bob about him. Troy, Bob's son, is forced to live with just his mother and his grandfather and uncle as a father role figure. Troy, in his adolescent and more independent years, created BRICK to antagonize the Harris Family and to eventually kill them all off. Troy feels the Harris Family responsible for the psychotic breakdown and death of hsi father.